


Hands

by kamadu



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamadu/pseuds/kamadu
Summary: Ryan's hands are magic.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashybits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slashybits).



> This one is for my Dear, slashybits, who realized she missed requesting a drabble earlier today and said she would have picked Ryan/Stephen hands. I wrote her this. Not kinky, but I didn't think she'd mind.

Stephen was fascinated by Ryan’s hands. Calloused from handling guns all the time, scarred from duty and hobbies both, yet able to have the lightest touch on Stephen's skin to leave him shivering with need. 

Today they had a firmer stroke, massaging into Stephen's back, working out the knots and tension left behind from a long day and longer night of chasing a small herd of Diprotodon.

Another long slow glide, thumbs digging in all the way down, "You still with me, Stephen?" 

No answer confirmed that Ryan had again managed to put Stephen to sleep with his magic hands.


End file.
